


powerful with a little bit of tender

by SkyRose



Series: Femslash Ficlets [24]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Worship, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Suddenly, Darcy Lewis was in front of her.Carol’s brain froze.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Darcy Lewis
Series: Femslash Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250513
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2019, femslashficlets





	powerful with a little bit of tender

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslashkinkmeme prompt: Darcy Lewis/Carol Danvers, Breast Worship
> 
> Also for the prompt "temptation" at femslashficlets.

Nick roped Carol into sticking around on Earth for a bit, just until the dust finally settled and SHIELD got a hold on things again.

Carol doesn’t stick around SHIELD HQ much. She mostly goes to the action, the rebuilding, used all her strength and energy for something useful. When she was forced there for some meeting, it’s never fun.

Carol’s head perked up as an unfamiliar face wandered into the conference room. Maria Hill, who had been leading the discussion, sighed and pointed to an empty chair.

The chair happened to be next to Carol. The brunette woman sat, unbothered by the glare Hill sent her for her tardiness.

“Hey,” Carol whispered. “I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Carol Danvers.”

“Oh I know who you are, Captain,” the woman said with a bright grin. “I’m Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster’s assistant.

\---

Alcohol on Earth didn’t have much effect on Kree blood. Regardless, Carol sipped from the bottle of beer she had been handed. Hill insisted she come to the party. It was someone’s birthday, she wasn’t sure whose. She didn’t really care. She had just planned to show up, smile Hill’s way, then leave as soon as she could.

With her bottle finished, Carol decided it was time to make her exit.

“Hi!” a vaguely familiar voice called, stopping Carol in her place. Suddenly, Darcy Lewis was in front of her.

Carol’s brain froze. Darcy was wearing a tempting low-cut cocktail dress, startling different from the modest office wear Carol was used to seeing her in. “Hey, Darcy,” she said once she figured out how to make her mouth move again.

“Were you leaving? I don’t blame you,” Darcy chatted. “I’m stuck here, Jane was my ride.”

“I can… take you to your hotel, if you’d like,” Carol offered, trying to keep her gaze on Darcy’s face.

Darcy grinned. “You have a car?”

“No,” Carol said with a smirk. “I can fly.”

\---

Carol hadn’t meant for the night to go this way, but once she had her hands on Darcy, it was hard to let go. 

They landed, Darcy’s hair a windswept mess, and Carol felt like her hands had been glued to Darcy’s dress.

“Do you… want to join me in my room?” Darcy offered, her voice a bit breathless.

Carol couldn’t say no. Resisting such a temptation was useless.

Once they got up to her room, Darcy immediately shed her dress and bra. Carol had her hands on her breasts. Darcy gave an encouraging sigh and Carol pushed her onto the bed.

“You’re gorgeous,” Carol moaned as she lightly squeezed Darcy’s breasts. “I could barely speak when I saw you in that dress.”

Darcy pushed Carol’s face into her chest. Carol let her, sucking a nipple between her lips. She massaged the other with her hand, teasing and pinching it until it was stiff. Darcy whined as Carol flicked her tongue. “Carol, please.”

Carol would give her anything, as long as she could keep her hands on her.


End file.
